The present invention relates to a funnel liquid shield, for use in brewing funnels which can retain either a brewing substance or a combination of a filter and a brewing substance for infusion with heated water to produce a liquid brewed beverage.
A variety of brewing funnels are available which are used to support filter papers or permanent filters containing a beverage brewing substance, such as tea or ground coffee. Such a brewing funnel is attached to a brewing apparatus so that heated water can be sprayed over the brewing substance to infuse the substance and produce a liquid brewed beverage. The brewed beverage drains from the bottom of the funnel and into a carafe or pot position there below.
An object of the present invention is to provide a liquid shield for use with a brewing funnel to prevent unintentional escape of brewing substance and water from the funnel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a funnel including a liquid shield to prevent unintentional escape of brewing substance and water from the funnel.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a funnel for receiving a liquid shield to prevent unintentional escape of brewing substance and water from the funnel.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description and preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.